


High Hopes

by Fratilla



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Big wave surfing, F/F, F/M, Footnotes, Fourth Wall Breaking, M/M, Prequel, Queen of sass, Surf, new pokemon, sarcastic narrator, sport estremo
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratilla/pseuds/Fratilla
Summary: Il percorso del piccolo Dandel verso la finale per diventare Campione è stato costellato di sfide, braccia rotte, sponsor deludenti, Charizard traditori e surfiste bionde; ma il percorso di Laburno verso la Palestra di Knuckleburgh, quello della Campionessa Agave verso la felicità e quello della regina dei Draghi Melantha verso una più serena espressione della propria interiorità che non preveda strapazzare la gente a morte non sono stati più semplici. Scopritelo insieme al mio narratore impertinente e alla mia leggera ossessione per le note a pie’ di pagina!
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dandel/Laburno, Hop/Gloria, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria, Leon/Raihan, Raihan/Leon, Rose/nuovo personaggio, nuovo personaggio/nuovo personaggio
Kudos: 4





	1. Read My Mind - PROLOGO

In altre circostanze, Sonia si sarebbe guardata intorno con circospezione. Conservava ricordi per lo più incongrui, se non propriamente allucinogeni, del Bosco Brillabirinto. Per di più, la gravità del fatto di essersi persi subiva un’escalation dal livello Circostanze Preoccupanti a quello di Massima Criticità a causa della presenza di Dandel, che non era il miglior alleato che si potesse mettere in campo in caso di smarrimento in una foresta senza punti di riferimento. I loro Rotom phone avevano perso la capacità di localizzarli sulla mappa quando si erano addentrati nelle profondità di un tunnel di alberi dall’aspetto tutt’altro che allettante — e, d’altra parte, il Rotom di Dandel aveva gettato la spugna con lui molto tempo addietro.  
In altre circostanze, Sonia si sarebbe preoccupata. Però, non in queste circostanze.  
Ascoltava le corde della chitarra arpeggiare sottovoce. Finì di raccogliere le sue cose vicino alla sua tenda e si andò a sedere accanto a Dandel, sollevando inavvertitamente, dal masso che utilizzò come sedia, una nube di spore di un intenso color magenta. Risero, tossendo.  
« Mi sembri un po’ strana ».  
« Macché, » rispose Sonia, gingillando con le antenne di Rotom, con grande incomodo di quest’ultimo.   
« È perché ci siamo persi? » chiese lui, arpeggiando con disinvoltura.   
« Carino questo plurale, lo fa sembrare tipo come se non fosse colpa tua ».  
Ridacchiarono di nuovo, a bassa voce per non svegliare chi dormiva.  
  
Era tardi, ma era impossibile prendere sonno. Per loro due, almeno. A parte il freddo pungente e a parte la generosa porzione multi-familiare di curry speziato alle salsicce, la quale non si sposava troppo bene con la salubre istituzione del sonno ristoratore, c’erano anche i numerosi rumori del Bosco Brillabirinto. Per dirla in poche parole, era come se un reggimento di creature malevole avesse deciso che le due e mezzo di notte fossero un orario appropriato per dedicarsi a qualsivoglia genere di consesso sabbatico fosse congeniale alla loro anima nera; il che era probabilmente quel che stava accadendo intorno a loro, non fosse che le creature malevole avevano il volto sfacciato e zuccherino dei Folletti.  
L’unico che era stato rapito dal sonno tanto improvvisamente e profondamente da addormentarsi vicino al fuoco, accoccolato fra le sue cose in una bizzarra posizione, probabilmente sconsigliabile dal punto di vista articolare, era Laburno. Stava dormendo come un sasso fin dall’immediato dopocena e, se non l’avessero sentito trarre qualche respiro profondo ogni tanto, aggiustando la posizione come un gatto che si godeva il caminetto, avrebbe potuto sembrare morto. Sonia non avrebbe immaginato che potesse dormire così di gusto in una foresta di Folletti con due gradi sotto zero, ma sembrava che la cosa non lo tangesse neanche un po’. Evidentemente, tutto era tornato a posto nel mondo dei Draghi dopo le avventure che avevano affrontato negli ultimi anni.   
« Visto che ci siamo persi, tanto vale allenarsi, » disse Dandel allegramente, come se non ci fosse niente di strano nella proposta di lanciarsi addosso Pokemon a vicenda alle due e mezzo del mattino.   
« Non svegliarlo, » bisbigliò Sonia, trattenendolo per il braccio. La sua pelle era calda come se fosse stato un focolare vivente, come sempre. Dandel si sedette di nuovo, e stavolta oltre alla nube di spore si sollevò anche una sinistra falena iridescente, con un volto terrificante sulle ali, che svolazzò fastidiosamente intorno alle loro teste in preda al più completo vilipendio. « Domattina potrete distruggere tutti gli alberi secolari che volete con i vostri delicatissimi Pokemon, » osservò Sonia, cercando di scacciare la creatura.   
« Non vuoi allenarti anche tu con noi? » chiese Dandel con estrema semplicità. Ma, come spesso accade con la semplicità, essa ebbe conseguenze difficili da prevedere.   
Molti pensieri attraversarono la testa di Sonia, aggiungendosi agli altri; così, in breve, la sua mente divenne un calderone che ribolliva vivace di inadeguatezza, eccesso di curry, ricordi dolorosi di Piquedilly, un sogno inquietante di dieci anni prima con diversi Wooloo che rotolavano al ritmo del più completo crollo dell’autostima e della percezione di autoefficacia, e infine malinconia e tristezza.   
« No, no. Non credo che Cody sia impaziente di essere spiaccicato da Duraludon, » rise Sonia, mascherando abilmente il crogiolo mentale delle sue molte sconfitte tramite una sapiente pantomima in cui faceva le feste a Cody, il suo Yamper, come se non avesse avuto un problema al mondo; Dandel sorrise senza rispondere e riprese a strimpellare, a basso volume.   
« Grazie ».   
« Per cosa? » chiese lui, sorpreso.   
« Perché ti sei accorto che fingo, ma non insisti. Sei diventato un ragazzo sensibile, con la vecchiaia ».   
Magari la nonna avesse manifestato la medesima attenzione, nelle sue interazioni con la nipote; ovviamente non difettava di buone intenzioni e la vecchiaia di certo non le mancava, ma questa non aveva portato con sé neanche una goccia di delicatezza. Molte delle sue ramanzine roteavano furiosamente nella mente di Sonia adesso, rinfocolate dalla vicinanza del villaggio testimone del suo più grande fallimento.   
« Hai deciso cosa fare? »  
« Ci devo pensare ».   
Sonia riconobbe la canzone e cominciò a sussurrare le parole. Era un bisbiglio cristallino, leggerissimo, che sentirono solo loro.  
  
You say you wanna move on, and  
You say I'm falling behind  
Can you read my mind?  
I never really gave up on  
Breakin' out of this two-star town  
I got the green light  
I got a little fight  
I'm gonna turn this thing around  
Can you read my mind?  
The good old days, the honest man  
The restless heart, the Promised Land  
A subtle kiss that no one sees  
A broken wrist and a big trapeze...


	2. Sherazade - Parte 1

« Oh — my — God, Gloria! » urlò Hop, dopo aver attraversato il vialetto in modo così precipite da spazzare via i Budew che frescheggiavano sulla staccionata bucolica, e dopo essersi presentato in salotto con la potenza esplosiva di un Weezing in corso di autodistruzione.   
« Ecco, si è rotto Hop di nuovo, » sospirò la madre di Gloria da dietro il laptop, in cucina.  
« Lo sapevi che avevano anticipato la finale? » strombettò il ragazzo, rivolgendosi come un araldo reale gravemente intossicato all’amica di infanzia. Questa stava comodamente acciambellata sul divano, provvista di un tramezzino e di un tè freddo, un esempio di regale compostezza, mentre la televisione trasmetteva l’interminabile serie di salamelecchi che precedeva la finale del Torneo.   
« Beh, no, » rispose Gloria, con un’espressione vagamente indifferente nei grandi occhi castani. « Però prima c’era Dr. Giornopaga(1), così avevo già la TV accesa ».  
Hop non sapeva se boccheggiare per lo sconvolgimento o per l’esaltazione, dato che lo schermo stava mostrando l’ingresso trionfale di suo fratello nell’arena, cosa che certamente costituiva uno spettacolo più coinvolgente dell’occhio guercio del Dr. Giornopaga. « E non mi dicevi niente? »  
« Ero molto presa dal caso del tizio con la wailordite laterale barbuta, » rispose Gloria facendo spallucce. Poi, con espressione innocente, picchiettò la mano sul divano per invitarlo a sedersi. Hop prese posto accanto a lei con un balzo, come fosse stato caricato a molla, e tutta la sua attenzione fu immediatamente risucchiata dalla TV. « Pensavo che un uomo potesse sopportare di vedere solo quel tot di volte la finale prima di vomitare ».  
  
« Ovviamente non è passato nessuno Sfidapalestre, » disse Hop mentre la cerimonia procedeva. Naturalmente aveva guardato tutto il torneo da casa il giorno prima, e sapeva tutto sugli Sfidapalestre favoriti, come anche del loro misero epilogo agonistico quando si erano trovati di fronte alcuni fra i Capipalestra di Galar, determinati come ogni anno a strappare a Dandel il titolo e reduci, di conseguenza, di un allenamento massacrante ai limiti del masochismo. Anche se il risultato finale era scontato, Hop trascorreva un considerevole ammontare di tempo a seguire la competizione. Gloria, invece, aveva un atteggiamento per lui enigmatico, riguardo alla cosa. Il disinteresse che soleva sfoggiare contrastava con la catasta di gadget della Lega Pokemon che facevano bella mostra in camera sua(2)... nonché col suo sguardo, durante le finali.   
« E’ il quarto anno che arriva in fondo Laburno, » disse lei.   
« E sarà il quarto anno che si fermerà lì! » dichiarò Hop con ardore. Quando non sentì venire da Gloria nessuna eco di assenso, si voltò a guardarla con sospetto. « Hai un’aria particolarmente sbarazzina mentre fai segretamente il tifo per lo sfidante ».  
« Ha quel certo non so che... »  
« Sciocchezze! » esclamò Hop, arrossendo come un Heatmor in fase di corteggiamento. Decise che la cosa migliore era limitarsi a guardare il combattimento. Per il primo minuto nessuno disse niente, poi Hop iniziò un commentario a dir poco accalorato. « È inutile che tutte le volte faccia quella cavolo di Terrempesta, a cosa mai potr— ODDIO! Ma lo vedi? Ma cosa è successo? » gridò, voltandosi verso Gloria come se lei potesse render conto delle azioni criminose di Laburno.   
« Ha mandato al tappeto l’Haxorus di tuo fratello in due mosse, » rispose Gloria, sorniona. Trovava molto divertente, e non troppo segretamente, il modo in cui a Hop scoppiava una vena nel collo ogni volta che suo fratello subiva un KO; questo rendeva gli scontri pubblici fra Dandel e Laburno particolarmente pericolosi per il suo apparato circolatorio e la sua stabilità psichica.   
« Ma dovrebbe essere impossibile, se la logica e la matematica hanno un qualche valore in questo mondo privo di senso! I Tipi non contano più nulla, ora? »  
« Senti, ma sono fidanzati loro due? Tu lo sai per forza, » chiese Gloria, tanto improvvisamente che la pelle di Hop assunse un deciso color vinaccia, e il suo volto l’espressione di chi si sia seduto schiacciando col sedere un Pyukumuku.   
« Gloria, qui stiamo parlando di lotte Pokemon! Del ruolo di Campione! Non è il momento di fare del banale gossip! »  
« Banale? A me sembrerebbe molto romantico, » considerò Gloria, gingillandosi elegantemente con lo stuzzicadenti che teneva fermo quel che restava del suo tramezzino. Poi si voltò verso Hop, con la testa reclinata indietro appoggiata al divano, e gli rivolse una perfettamente collocata occhiata ingenua. « Non trovi che sia interessante che due rivali stiano insieme? »  
« A volte fai discorsi bizzarri, » commentò Hop, che fortunatamente era troppo preso dalla tracotanza del Flygon di Laburno per compiere alcun tipo di inferenza su quello che Gloria aveva detto.   
Nessuno di loro sapeva che, di lì a sei mesi, dopo la sua ennesima vittoria, Dandel sarebbe tornato con un regalo. Naturalmente, l’attento lettore sa bene di quale regalo si tratta. Sulle circostanze che avevano portato il Campione a entrare in possesso del regalo in questione, che comprendevano un brutto affare con un Desioblocco difettoso, una grandinata fuori stagione e una busta di pan carré avariata, sorvoleremo, per il momento.   
Ma Hop non sapeva niente. Sapeva che sognava di partecipare alla Sfida, naturalmente; era così da quando aveva sei anni. Non aveva mai avuto dubbi sul fatto che un giorno anche lui avrebbe varcato la soglia di una Palestra, per uscirne poco dopo appesantito da una medaglia. A tale scopo, era il primo a fare finta che non fosse successo quel che era successo, quattro anni prima. Quest’opera di occultamento di ricordi sensibili procedeva da anni senza intoppi, al punto che Hop era diventato un artista del negare tutto, nonché un specialista finissimo dell’auto-convincimento. L’episodio delle Terre Selvagge e della fuga da casa, però, non se n’era andato, ma aleggiava intorno a loro come un odore fastidioso, e sicuramente anche Dandel se lo ricordava benissimo. Anche questo Hop lo sapeva.  
Quello che non sapeva, naturalmente, era che era seduto sul divano di fianco alla futura Campionessa. Di fianco alla schiena che avrebbe continuato a vedere per tutto il viaggio, a quella nuca che sarebbe stata sempre davanti a lui, o almeno così gli sarebbe parso. Sempre più lontana e piccola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Dr. Giornopaga è il medical drama più apprezzato di Galar. Segue le avventure di uno strampalato medico venale il cui materialismo viene scosso nelle fondamenta a ogni puntata dai pazienti che si recano da lui, tutti affetti da sindromi estremamente rare e foriere di decesso espresso. Al termine di ogni puntata, tuttavia, l’ordine costituito è ripristinato, il paziente sanato, e il Dr. Giornopaga ritorna alla sua vita quotidiana, maltrattando la sua equipe e contando, cupido, la propria parcella, nascondendo sotto i baffi l’inevitabile cuore d’oro che si cela nel suo profondo.  
>   
> (2) Gloria, comunque, con una reputazione da difendere di donna che non si sbilanciava mai, stava attenta a non mostrare a Hop il suo peluche edizione limitata di Charmander con indosso il mantello del Campione. Ne era, però, estremamente gelosa.


	3. Sherazade - Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dove i piccoli Dandel e Hop sognano nell’ombra della Campionessa.

La verità, comunque, è che per capire bene quale fosse il punto, il senso di quella figura che infiammava le folle di Goalwick con singolari coreografie e un’idea delle tendenze dell’abbigliamento leggermente bislacca, dobbiamo lasciar perdere il 1 luglio di quell’anno per saltare all’indietro a quello di dieci anni prima; e procedere, da lì in poi per tutta la storia, avanti e indietro nel passato o, per meglio dire, in tanti passati, distanti qualche anno.  
  
Anche in questo passato, Hop, un bambino di sei anni, si protendeva con passione verso lo schermo televisivo, come se avesse potuto assorbire in questo modo le competenze marziali, l’impressionante catena ininterrotta di vittorie, il leggendario berretto commemorativo(1) e l’invidiatissima routine cardio HIIT della grande Campionessa di Galar, Agave il Fulmine.  
  
  
Era costei una ragazza di nove anni più grande di Dandel; aveva la pelle chiara, gli occhi azzurri e degli splendidi capelli dorati. Aveva l’abitudine di indossare ombretti e rossetti di strampalati colori complementari, e indossava esclusivamente scarpe sneakers. Alta e atletica, la natura aveva compensato l’assoluta ingiustizia di tutte queste fortune fornendola di una matassa inestricabile di tristezza e solitudine, accuratamente riposta dietro lo sportello di legno massiccio del suo comportamento rilassato. Era, probabilmente, la Campionessa meno felice di essere Campionessa di tutta la storia di Galar... ma, se i fotografi si accorgevano della nota malinconica del suo bianco sorriso da copertina, e stampavano il suo volto contraddittorio su qualunque articolo andasse soggetto a compravendita, a nessuno passava veramente per la testa che Agave il Fulmine potesse avere motivo di scontentezza. Non quando la sua statua di cera era stata venduta all’asta per la inaudita cifra di due milioni di pokedollari!  
  
  
“Quest‘anno la Campionessa deve guardarsi da un rivale molto più giovane! Dopo sei anni di Agave in carica con la stessa squadra, darò a Galar un Campione nuovo, più versatile e fresh!” Dice il vicepresidente Fern, dell’azienda AtomCore, sponsor del giovanissimo Sfidapalestre di Furlongham...  
  
  
« Stavolta lo sfidante ci sa fare veramente, » osservò Dandel. All’epoca di questo ricordo non aveva che dieci anni e, come l’acuto lettore immaginerà, era in procinto di partire per diventare il più giovane Campione che si fosse visto negli ultimi quarant’anni. Per il momento, però, era solo un piccolo fratello maggiore con gli occhi grandi e le guance soffici, seduto sul pavimento a gambe incrociate vicino al suo Charmander, con in testa la replica ufficiale del berretto di Agave. « Ha scelto la squadra apposta per dare problemi a quella di Agave. Lei invece si preoccupa troppo che i suoi Pokemon siano belli, » disse, con il know-how che contraddistingue i fratelli maggiori rappresentati nell’atto di educare i minori.  
  
Si trattava di uno scontro amichevole, che avrebbe dato simbolicamente il via al Giro delle Palestre; quello che avrebbe visto Dandel diventare Campione.  
  
« Lei però ha quel Drago stramboide, » osservò Hop(2).  
  
« Già, beh, a parte quello. Quello non è proprio da sfilata ».  
  
« Io spero che vinca Agave, » disse poi Hop, sdraiato a pancia in giù sul letto, guardando il piccolo schermo televisivo con aria sognante. Tale fu il trasporto con cui fece quella dichiarazione di ammirazione per la Campionessa in carica, invece che per lo sfidante, che Dandel si imbarazzò leggermente.  
  
« Come mai? »  
  
« In TV hanno detto che lei vince sempre coi suoi Pokemon preferiti, non li sceglie per la forza, » recito Hop, con grande coinvolgimento. « Agave, il Fulmine! »  
  
« Beh, nemmeno io ho scelto Charmander per la forza, » replicò prontamente Dandel, ponendo una mano sulla testa del suo Pokemon con fare cameratesco.  
  
« E hanno detto che la spada del suo Sirfetch’d l’hanno fatta i Folletti sulle montagne e ha sconfitto il Drago più potente di Melantha con soli tre colpi, » seguitò Hop, come se suo fratello fosse diventato invisibile.  
  
« Comunque i Draghi non sono un problema se azzecchi il Tipo giusto... » borbottò Dandel, che in futuro avrebbe avuto più problemi con i Draghi di quel che adesso poteva sospettare.  
  
Intanto, il poster di Agave col suo Togekiss, da sempre suo partner nel surf gigante, che aveva appeso in camera sua, sembrava guardarlo con aria beffarda e un sorriso artificiale.  
  
« E hanno detto che a Qwilwaithe c’è una statua col Raichu di Agave perché ha surfato un’onda di otto milioni di metri... »  
« Credo che fossero un po’ meno ».  
  
  
Agave vinse la lotta, naturalmente. Per quanto la squadra dello sfidante fosse competitiva, nessun Pokemon vivente aveva mai superato in velocità e agilità quelli della Campionessa, e la sua tattica di attaccare per prima e attaccare una volta sola non aveva mai fatto acqua: per questo la chiamavano Fulmine. La finale contro di lei durava sempre pochi minuti, benché la fila per assistervi dagli spalti cominciasse la mattina del giorno prima, e per tutto il giorno fuori dallo stadio si vedessero i bivacchi degli appassionati che speravano, questa volta, di riuscire a distinguere con gli occhi i movimenti di Byron il Codamozza.  
  
Il pubblico di Galar, dopo un’emozione troppo forte, si accomodò nuovamente nella rassicurante consapevolezza che, comunque andassero le cose, anche in caso di pioggia di meteoriti, Agave avrebbe continuato a vincere le lotte, e il bizzarro faccione sdentato del suo Dracovish avrebbe continuato a sconcertare i lettori dei rotocalchi.  
  
Lo stadio si svuotava, a centinaia di chilometri di distanza da Furlongham, e Agave veniva intrappolata da una catena interminabile di conferenze stampa e sessioni per autografare i gadget, mentre il pubblico si riversava nei pub e nei ristoranti a discutere degli errori arbitrali, delle mosse più spettacolari e di quelle meno azzeccate — e anche, naturalmente, di quel brutto incidente che, come alcuni amavano ripetere, per quanto sfortunato, aveva il merito di aver messo Agave lì dove si trovava.  
  
  
“In questo ragazzo rivedo la forza e la gioia di vivere di Hazel. L’ho capito da quando l’ho visto lottare, mentre ero in vacanza a Furlongham. Io non ho mai dimenticato Hazel, e so che neanche Galar l’ha dimenticato. Sarà il suo spirito ad affrontare Agave insieme a questo ardimentoso sfidante!” Queste le parole del vicepresidente Fern, noto produttore di Pokeball, nonno del ragazzo che sei anni fa, a causa di un Gyarados impazzito...  
  
  
Intanto, però, in camera di Dandel, Hop saltellava sfacciatamente sul letto, replicando, alla meno peggio, l’Aeroattacco che aveva posto fine allo scontro.  
  
« Beh, ci speravo anch’io che vincesse Agave, » disse Dandel con grande dignità sportiva, incrociando le braccia.  
  
« Ah sì? Perché? »  
  
« È chiaro. Ormai ho deciso che sarà lei il mio avversario. Non può certo andarsene in giro a perdere incontri prima di aver incontrato me. Sarò io il prossimo Allenatore imbattuto, te lo garantisco, » rispose Dandel, che all’epoca non aveva ancora imparato dalla vita a evitare di fare promesse con troppa leggerezza.  
  
« Ma quindi parti? Davvero? » chiese Hop. Come se avesse avuto una seconda, mesta personalità, il bambino si incupì improvvisamente, passando da Aeroattacco a Occhioni Lucidi nel giro di mezzo secondo, con grande allarme di Dandel.  
  
« Ehi, che muso sarebbe quello? Ne parliamo da un sacco, no? » protestò il fratello maggiore, occultando il viso di Hop dietro un cuscino e fingendo di volerlo soffocare. « Lo sai che il giro delle palestre dura solo pochi mesi! Non starò via molto ».  
  
« Vuoi andare in televisione? » chiese Hop, che al momento non aveva ancora un chiaro concetto di quanto durasse un mese; sapeva solo che sarebbero stati “pochi”, come concordato, e non aveva modo di prevedere quanto la mancanza di suo fratello sarebbe stata dolorosa.  
  
« Non importa se è in televisione o no, » rispose Dandel, aggiustandosi il cappello con aria baldanzosa. « Ma è la Campionessa, è quella la cosa che conta. E io batterò la Campionessa, anche se non dovessi tornare nemmeno a casa finché non ce l’ho fatta, » disse, pentendosi immediatamente delle sue parole al vedere lo sguardo allarmato di Hop.  
  
Prima di fare la conoscenza di un Pokemon errante nel ruolo di invisibile presenza fissa della storia di questi Allenatori, possiamo gettare un ultimo sguardo intenerito ai due fratelli intenti a giocare — i giochi che contraddistinguono i rapporti fra fratelli, naturalmente, fatti di inaudita violenza e dei dispetti più efferati.  
  
Quando la mamma, con grande sforzo, riuscì a metterli a letto tutti e due, nessuno riusciva a prendere sonno. Probabilmente, Hop cominciò a sentirsi triste a partire da quella sera. Non che ne fosse consapevole, essendo la sua pelle (quasi) impermeabile agli effetti permanenti della malinconia. Ma chissà se non fu quella la sera in cui i suoi punti fermi cominciarono a trasformarsi in spettri, avviati su una strada troppo ripida per lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) La Campionessa era l’unica su Galar ad essere in possesso del berretto che era stato prodotto quando un Pokemon aveva strappato a Kyle, il leggendario Machamp, il record mondiale del surf su onda gigante. Quel Pokemon era un Gallade appartenente all’Allenatore di Pokemon più scarso che si potesse pensare dal punto di vista delle lotte, eppure non cedeva il record da otto anni. Il cappello commemorativo era un semplice berretto nero con delle linee gialle sotto la tesa — un accessorio che forse sarà familiare all’amico lettore. In realtà, chi l’aveva ricevuto in regalo era stato Byron, il Raichu di Agave, atleta delle onde giganti, noto per la sua coda mozza come quella di una femmina, rivale riluttante del Gallade. Poi però Byron l’aveva regalato alla propria Allenatrice quando questa era divenuta Campionessa, in un gesto molto significativo che la stampa aveva variamente interpretato e che non spetta a noi chiarire in una umile nota. Il berretto, comunque, nel tempo era diventato un autentico feticcio per gli appassionati, e Agave subiva tanti di quei tentativi di furto che aveva iniziato a metterlo solo per la finale. 
> 
> (2) Una lettura della card della Lega Pokemon di Agave (precisamente la card numero speciale del 17 febbraio, stampata per festeggiare la centesima vittoria della Campionessa) precisa, in realtà, che qualora si abbia a cuore la propria incolumità non si deve mai, in nessun caso, accusare il suo Dracovish di essere un “drago stramboide”. C’è chi dice che Agave insista a presentarsi in finale col suo Gulliver per rinforzare l’immagine pubblicitaria di un’Allenatrice che vince con Pokemon poco intimidatori, c’è chi invece non capisce come si possa passare dalla grazia di un Ninetales e la dignità di un Sirfectch’d a... beh... quello. Che, d’altra parte, qualche rivista di lifestyle un po’ più ardita definisce un “trionfo rabberciato di bellezza non tradizionale”. Ad ogni modo, se avete qualche commento sgradevole da fare sul suo Dracovish, ma non desiderate che vi vengano strappati tutti i denti per farne una collana etnica, è opportuno mantenere un garbato silenzio.


End file.
